


[SD]副作用

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 他又没做错什么，不是吗？不过错了又有什么关系，他所做的一切不过是为了得到Dean而已。也许一切都只是他失去灵魂的副作用而已。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	[SD]副作用

-

这周里Dean已经是第四次在工作的时候走神了。  
“嘿，男孩！”老人拍着他的手臂，他恍惚的回过神来，看见老人一脸关切的看着他。  
“你没事吧？”  
“不，我没事……”Dean含糊地说，眨眨眼睛，“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“你问我听没听到什么奇怪的响声……”老人开始努力回想，Dean也努力的集中注意力于老人的话语上，可是，可是这很不对劲，不是吗？  
“嘿，Dean，”Sam来到他的身边，Dean被吓得一个机灵，为了掩饰他开始大声的咳了起来。  
“你没事吧伙计？”Sam的脸凑近了，声音关切的问。  
“我当然没事，”Dean坚定的说。

-

这周里Dean已经是第五次吃汉堡的时候忘记了咀嚼。  
Sam在他面前打着响指，就差没去打他的脸，Dean回过神，发现自己嘴里的汉堡还没吃完，手里的汉堡掉在桌子上。  
“我……”Dean看着桌子上的汉堡说不出话，Sam在桌子的另一边看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，Dean完全知道他马上要说些什么。  
“你——”  
“我去趟卫生间，”Dean说，飞快的起身奔向了浴室，重重的关上了门。  
他打开了水龙头，然后支着手臂看着自己镜子中的脸。浴室的白灯和白色的瓷砖刺得他眼睛发疼。  
这很不对劲，不是吗？  
Sam开始在浴室外敲门，咣咣咣，咣咣咣，Dean你没事吧？咣咣咣。Dean被吵的心烦，他手沾湿了水狠狠地抹了把脸，他娘叽叽的弟弟就不能让他自己待一会儿吗？！  
Sam肯定发现他不对劲了，他妈的，任何人都能发现他不对劲了，可是这是因为什么？  
他看着自己的脸，没有想象中过度疲劳带来的黑眼圈，事实上最近他睡眠真的不错，可是——可是这他妈究竟是怎么回事？  
他用力的打开浴室门的时候差点打到他弟弟的脸，Sam一脸惊恐的看着他。  
“我没事，”最后Dean这样说，“我没事。”

-

他们又去办另一个案子。  
从闹鬼的公司里面走出来，Dean眼尖的看到街道对面有一家咖啡店。  
“我需要来点儿，伙计，”他对他弟弟说，“你去车里等我，我一会儿就回来。”  
Sam点点头，Dean向街道对面走过去。  
街道上显而易见的是川流不息的车辆，Dean走上了斑马线，他抬头看着前面空荡荡的马路——现在是红灯，还是绿灯？  
他觉得自己似乎视线有些模糊，他走的更远了一点，着迷的盯着街道对面的指示灯，他的思绪突然飘到他还没来得及喝到的咖啡上。  
“Dean！！！”  
突然他被一股怪力向后拽去，他倒在了道路旁边，然后感觉一辆货车几乎擦着他的脚踝疾驰而过。  
Sam在他身边喘息着，直起身抱住他，大声问他有没有事，Dean恍惚的摇了摇头，然后看向对面的指示灯。  
是红灯。  
Dean突然清醒过来，瞪大眼睛看着自己的弟弟。

-

Sam最近在观察他。  
他不再让他一个人去工作，就算只是去询问受害者还有看监控录像都不行，Dean知道他是怕他一个人在路上走着走着突然走神然后被车撞飞。  
有时候Dean吃着吃着饭一抬头，发现Sam在看着他，眼睛一眨不眨，仿佛他下一秒就要暴走或者晕倒；有时候他们一起在看电视喝酒，他笑得很大声，转头一看，发现Sam在看着他；有时候他半夜醒来，刚想继续睡过去，发现Sam坐在另一张床边上，晶亮的眼睛在黑暗中一眨不眨。  
“操！”Dean被吓得一个机灵睡意全无，“你他妈不睡觉吗？”  
“当然睡，”Sam说道，利索的钻进了被窝。Dean以为接下来的时候他可能会清醒到天亮，没想到自己翻了个身立刻睡着了。  
第二天Sam没有叫他，他醒来之后看了一眼表，十一点三十。  
Sam不在房间里，看来是一个人去工作了。  
很好，Dean悲愤的想，也许现在的我已经开始拖后腿了。  
但是Dean知道并不是这么回事，他的弟弟也许只是看他状态不佳想让他多休息，但是他知道事情远远没有这么简单。  
这很不对劲，不是吗？他到底怎么了？  
他开始回想他发觉自己不对劲之前发生的事情，那大概是一个星期之前？他们在俄亥俄州搞定了一窝狼人，但是Dean确信那些狼人没这么大的本事对他做些什么。再往前呢？他们在怀俄明搞定了一个女巫。  
他妈的，Dean几乎是恍然大悟，操，一定是那个婊子。  
他一定是被下了巫术。  
可是巫术袋在哪儿？

-

Sam回来的时候发现他老哥把他们的旅馆房间拆的稀巴烂。  
Sam目瞪口呆的站在门口，手里还拿着食物，Dean甚至嗅到了菠萝派的味道。  
“嘿，Sammy，”Dean含糊的打了声招呼，他正在把自己外套的内衬剪开，“你是去参加同学聚会并且觉得带上自己老哥很羞耻吗？”  
“呃，我只是去散散步，”Sam说，小心的跨过地上翻倒的凳子把食物放在床头柜上，“我买了派。”  
“哦，谢谢你，但是我很忙，”Dean有些尖刻的说，“你要是有时间不如来帮点小忙？”  
“Dean，”  
“什么？”  
“不是女巫，”Sam说，走过来阻止他摧残他手里的外套，“而且这个外套是我的。”  
Dean愣愣的松开手，“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我趁你睡觉的时候已经把整个旅馆和车子检查了三遍了，”Sam呼出一口气，“我什么都没发现，连一根女巫的头发都没有。”  
“不是那个婊子？？”Dean难以置信的说，“不是那个Sarah Elvis？？”  
“不是，而且你记得吗，我们把她火化了，”  
Dean呆呆的看着自己的弟弟，Sam也皱着眉头看着他，然后Sam把他从地上扶起来，让他坐在床上，然后把派塞进他的手里。  
Dean觉得自己的思绪又飘远了，他似乎已经不在此地，他弟弟的声音也好像从很远的地方传来。  
“我们休息一阵，”Sam说道，手关切的搂着他的腰，Dean别扭的扭了一下但是没有躲开。  
“如果情况继续恶化，可能我们就要去医院了。”  
Dean想抗议，但是他只是又扭了一下，然后感觉思绪彻底飘出了身体。

-

Dean晕了过去。  
他醒来之后震惊的躺在床上，他不确定自己睡了多久，因为外面还是傍晚的样子。  
Sam坐在他的床边看着他。  
“我睡了几个小时？”Dean嘶哑的问。  
“……一天。”Sam有些犹豫地说，他捏了捏Dean的手腕，“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“……感觉还好。”我的天，我竟然睡了一天？！  
Dean挣扎的想要坐起来，但是眩晕感再一次卷土重来，让他重新倒回枕头上。Sam的手按着他的肩膀，阻止他再有什么过激的举动，“放轻松，伙计，慢慢来。”  
“Sam，”Dean终于说出口，“我觉得很不对劲。”  
“我知道，”Sam说，“我会搞明白的，别担心。”

Sam很快投入了对Dean诡异症状的调查之中，他开始搬回来一本又一本古旧的晦涩的书籍，坐在电脑前敲敲打打，半夜都不睡觉——然而Dean总是在他爬上床的下一秒就睡着了。  
不仅如此，Dean开始经常性的感觉到疲惫和困倦，他在任何可能的地方睡觉（或者不可能的）。他会在沙发上看电视的时候睡着，会在浴室泡在浴缸里面时候睡着（这差点让他呛水，但是万幸的是没有，所以他不再用浴缸，并且洗澡的时候不再锁门），会在Sam开车的时候蜷缩在副驾驶上睡得昏天暗地。渐渐地他不再开车了，Sam掌握了方向盘，但是放歌的权利仍在他手里，这稍微给他了一点安慰。  
Dean对自己的情况感到担忧，但是却由于越来越经常性的困倦不想看任何书籍，所以调查的事全都是Sam来做。

Sam试图让他休息，不再管猎鬼的事情，而Dean不愿意休息。  
见鬼的他当然不愿意。  
因为他不想成为一个病怏怏的每天拖后腿的小姑娘，那是他弟弟该干的事，而他弟弟有他保护着他。但是他不能倒下，他得继续工作，还得保护他的弟弟。  
他们搞定了这次的工作之后，在Dean的坚持下，两人又找到了下一个案子，在蒙大拿州的几个吸血鬼。他们驱车赶到那里，Dean吃到了双倍洋葱的芝士汉堡，在疲惫袭来之际蜷缩在旅馆沉沉睡去。  
而醒来的时刻总是恐慌的，因为他总是不能确定自己睡了多久。他睁开眼，看着外面昏沉的天，用力眨着眼睛寻找Sam的身影。  
“早上好，”是Sam的声音，Dean微微安下心，问道，“现在几点了？”  
应该问几号了，Dean烦躁的想。  
“刚刚可以吃下午茶，”Sam走到他身边，微凉的手抚摸Dean的脸，“感觉怎么样？”  
“还好，”Dean嘟囔着，打开他的手，“吸血鬼怎么样了？你应该查到他们的巢穴在哪儿了吧？”  
“我已经处理完了，”Sam说。  
“什么？？”Dean惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“这案子至少有五个吸血鬼，或者八个，你自己一个人怎么搞定的？”  
“……一点点小运气？”Sam有点犹豫地说，然后耸耸肩。他的眼神很平静。  
Dean张大嘴巴不知道说什么，他大概觉得有什么不对劲，但是好像也没什么不对劲。他刚刚睡醒的大脑不允许他想太过复杂的东西。  
“……你下次不许再背着我出去工作！”Dean这样结束了对话。

-

于是在下一个案子，Dean和Sam一起站在那个死了老婆的仓库管理员面前。  
Sam在问话，仓库管理员在哭，Dean站在一边，精力该死的不集中。  
Dean，你不能这样。他对自己说，打起精神，你这样只能帮倒忙。  
别人看来他也许就像一个喝多了不负责任的探员。  
Dean开始想自己的事情，他的脑子似乎像是灌了铅，这段时间一直是，而且他的肌肉，变得该死的软绵绵，端起枪似乎都觉得不稳。  
思绪飘了回来，因为他发觉仓库管理员的哭声似乎更大了。  
“——可是，我不——”  
“——不要狡辩了Sccott，你还能怎么解释你那个无法偿还的房产？”  
Sam的语气很冷漠，很精明，还带着嘲讽。Dean很少见到他这样说话。  
他在对一个受害人的亲属这么说话？  
Dean假笑起来，戳了一下Sam的肋骨。  
“或者说你老婆的死会让你得到什么益处？”Sam继续紧逼着问，“她有买什么保险吗？”  
“Sam！”Dean小声叫到，又用力戳了一下Sam的肋骨。但是Sam不为所动。  
“是否能让我们看一下您的信用卡记录？”  
Sam还在说话，Dean却觉得突然之间整个房子都在旋转。  
他的思维又飘到了体外，眩晕感卷土重来，上一刻他还在好端端的站着，下一刻他就已经面向了地面。他感到Sam及时接住了自己的身体避免了他头破血流的惨案。他渐渐听不见东西，只能微弱的听见Sam喊着他的名字，还是他们办案用的假名。  
他的心情有点复杂，他应该夸奖他吗？

-

情况好像越来越严重了。  
Dean躺在床上，半阖着眼睛，他几乎又睡了整整一天，现在他醒了，却也不想动，就是静静的躺在那儿，感觉全世界都会觉得他是个死人。  
Sam坐在桌子上翻阅着一本很旧的古籍，又在电脑前敲敲打打。  
“还没发现任何巫术或者别的什么会造成这种症状，Dean，”Sam在电脑后面说，“Bobby也暂时没发现任何……”  
“Bobby为什么没有打电话过来慰问我？”Dean虚弱的打断Sam，问道、  
“他打了好几次，”Sam耸耸肩，“你都在睡觉。”  
Dean烦躁的抹了把脸，终于慢腾腾的下了床，他开始试图脱掉衬衫，他想去洗个澡，长时间的睡眠让他黏黏的。  
Sam不知道什么时候走过来，开始帮他对付衬衫的扣子，Dean乐得清闲放下手让自己的弟弟帮他把上身脱干净。  
Sam的手又放在了他的腰上，抚摸着他腰侧的皮肤，“要不我帮你洗吧，你知道——防止你洗到一半晕倒在里面。”  
“我可不能让你对我的屁股产生兴趣Sammy，”Dean很高兴自己还能说出俏皮话，“你需要做的事就是在浴室发生一声巨响的时候快点冲进去。”  
Sam不觉得这个笑话好笑，他的绿眼睛似乎侵染了墨水，直直的盯着Dean的脸。  
“好吧，”Dean将自己从Sam的胳膊里解救出来，然后向浴室走去。

十分钟后，浴室传来一声巨响。

-

他们真的去医院检查了，这在一个月前Dean都是不能忍受的，但是现在的他没办法拒绝。  
他现在几乎已经懒得思考。  
他坐在一边听着Sam和医生说话，他觉得自己仿佛听不懂英语，于是他开始抠他座椅的扶手。  
“Dean，”Sam过来了，扶起他，“我们回去吧。”  
“医生怎么说？”Dean问。  
“他说没有任何问题……还说你可能只是缺乏休息，可是……”Sam皱着眉头，他的大手抚摸着Dean的后背，Dean已经懒得阻止他自从自己病了之后变得娘唧唧的举止。脆弱的小姑娘，Dean想。  
“会好的，我回去再和Bobby商量一下。”Sam最后这样说。  
“为什么那个老家伙现在还不来看我？”Dean有些怨念的问。Sam没有回答，打开了Impala的副驾驶的车门，将Dean扶了进去，然后自己坐进驾驶位，驱车回到了汽车旅馆。  
回到房间的Dean甚至对食物都不感兴趣，就爬上了床，把自己的四肢拉伸到最放松的状态。  
他甚至已经想不起来自己正常的时候是什么样子了。  
他希望自己能早点好起来。  
还好他还有Sam，他会治好他的，这就是他们一直做的事情。

他再次醒来的时候似乎是深夜，屋内一片漆黑，他闭着眼睛躺了一会，决定起来解放一下自己的膀胱。  
然后他听见浴室有人。  
Sam正在打电话，Dean坐了起来，Sam的声音听起来很怪，压得很低，又有些不耐烦。  
Dean走了过去。  
“……Dean还和我在一起，没错，”  
也许是Bobby？  
“我说了这是我自己的事，”Sam说，“你以为你能制约我吗？”  
制约？什么？  
“没错我的确杀了他，但是我也救了一个小镇的人。”  
Dean愣住了。  
“你最好离我远一点，Samuel，我不保证——”

Dean可能是踢到了地上的一个瓶子或者什么的，反正浴室里立刻没有了声音。  
Sam拉开浴室的门走了出来，看见Dean站在门口。  
逆光让Dean看不清Sam的表情，周围的黑暗压迫着Dean的心脏。  
“你在给谁打电话？”Dean问。  
“Bobby，”Sam耸耸肩，“你怎么不睡了？”  
“可是我……”Dean做出努力思考的样子，“明明听见你喊电话另一边的人Samuel.”  
“你听错了，”Sam很快的说，“你要用厕所吗？”  
“我现在想给Bobby打电话，”Dean说道。  
“Dean，你累了，”Sam不容置疑的说，“我也累了Dean，这段时间我一直在照顾你，甚至没睡过一天好觉。”

Dean站在那里，突然觉得有些冷。  
Sam和他错身而过，回到自己的床上，钻进了被子。  
“……你杀了谁？”Dean终于问道。  
Sam没有回答，房间死一样的安静，仿佛一切都睡着了。  
Dean没有给Bobby打电话，他用完厕所以后也钻回了被子。  
在他再次被疲惫和困倦打击倒之前，他还有一点时间想一想这些事情。

-

Sam好像有些不对劲。  
Dean终于不再在着眼于自己究竟是怎么了，他开始把他仅存的清醒的头脑全都拿来观察他的弟弟。  
他弟弟身体方面当然没什么问题，面色红润肌肉健壮，每天疯狂的往嘴里塞着蔬菜沙拉，还会记得给Dean买派。但是他不正常的一点就是最近的他每次都不会忘记给Dean买派，并且口味不重复。  
如果是之前的Dean可能已经振臂高呼了。  
但是，很不对劲，不是吗？  
他弟弟工作认真仔细，似乎比以前效率更高，并且即使Dean都已经这样了，Sam还是没有放下工作，有时候他会去什么地方猎鬼，虽然他没告诉Dean，但是似乎也没试图隐瞒。反正Dean每天都在睡觉。  
他好像有点冷静过头了。  
并且Dean现在才意识到，他不正常的状态似乎没给他弟弟带来一丝影响，不管是情绪还是什么别的方面，虽然他在一直查资料帮他解决问题——他有吗？  
他有吗？

Sam又不在旅馆，消失的还有他的西服，大概他又去猎鬼了。  
Dean捧来Sam一直放在桌子上的几部古书，开始看了起来。他想自己找一找原因，或者找一找Sam这样的原因？难道受诅咒的是他们两个。  
晦涩的语言让他头疼，繁复的图案让他眼花缭乱。Dean的眼皮又开始沉重，肌肉像果冻一样软了下来，他真的不想睡，挣扎着瞪着眼睛，但是最终还是坠入一片黑暗。

然后他感觉到自己被摆弄。  
他的思维醒了，虽然不知道已经过了多久。他感觉有人坐在他的身边，呼吸声有些沉重。他警觉起来，想去拿自己枕头下面的匕首，但是他的身体像是还没有苏醒，他甚至睁不开眼睛。  
他昏昏沉沉的感受到一只大手在自己身上游走，从锁骨抚摸到小腹，他尽力的发出软绵绵的抗议，这他妈是谁，把你的手拿走——  
“shhh，Dean，继续睡……没事的……”  
是Sam的声音。  
Dean几乎下意识的放松了下来，但是下一秒他混沌的大脑的某个稍微清醒的区域开始紧绷。这种矛盾的感觉真的很糟糕。他相信，如果他不是已经感觉到Sam有些不对劲，他会立刻再次睡过去的。  
所以说……  
Sam的手开始侵入衣服里面，色情的抚摸他的每一寸皮肤，Dean在Sam捏住他的乳尖的时候发出一声呻吟，这是尽他所能做到的最大抗议，但是Sam只是安抚着他，然后把手转移到他的腿间。  
Dean几乎要尖叫出声。  
他的身体渐渐苏醒，但是他一动也不敢动，感觉Sam隔着内裤抚摸着自己的大腿和臀部，然后他感觉到床在震颤。  
Sam在手淫。  
他弟弟发出越来越粗重的喘息，他觉得Sam的手伸进了自己的短裤，滚烫的手掌几乎烫伤他的臀瓣。他紧绷着神经等待着，直到感觉有东西射在他的小腹上。  
Dean想尖叫。  
腹部的粘腻被手巾温柔的擦拭。Dean在Sam的温柔摆弄下一动不动，其实他的身体已经完全苏醒，但是他一动不动。  
一动也不敢动。  
这他妈不是Sam。

-

Dean知道自己得逃走了。  
这他妈不是Sam，根本不是。只是披着Sam皮囊的一个什么东西。  
他试图在那个怪物喝的水里加上圣水来检验他弟弟是不是恶魔附身，结果却失手打碎了杯子。他看着Sam擦拭地板并没有任何不妥之处，于是又假装在睡梦中喊christo。他觉得自己的情况越来越严重，甚至想不起来自己的银制匕首放在哪里。  
他趁Sam离开一遍一遍给Bobby打电话，却从来没人接听，然后他捧着电话睡着了，醒来时候自己的手机已经不见了。  
“Dean，你需要休息，”Sam，不，那个怪物说，扯着Sam的脸形成一个完美的Sam微笑，Dean的眼皮很沉，他甚至没法分辨那双深绿色的眼底究竟有没有笑意。  
这他妈不是Sam。  
可是Sam在哪儿？  
他开始一遍一遍回忆自从Sam回来之后发生的事。  
Sam来找他，他离开了Lisa，和他走了。似乎过不了多久他就开始不正常。  
Sam一定对他做了什么。也许回来的Sam就不是真正的Sam。

他知道自己得逃走了。  
他知道自己的症状越来越严重，越来越容易感到疲惫，越来越困倦以至于睡着的时间是清醒的时间两倍还多。他的大脑昏昏沉沉，他知道自己如果在不逃走就永远不能逃走了。  
如果是正常状态下的他，他还有可能和这个怪物搏一搏，问出真正的Sam究竟在哪里，但是现在的他根本办不到，只会被狠狠按在床单里操干。  
这个Sam想操他。Dean对这个想法不寒而栗。

他假装睡着，用指甲掐着自己的大腿阻止自己真的坠入柔软的梦乡。Sam窸窸窣窣的收拾了东西，然后离开了。  
他总在他睡着的时候离开。  
门关上了，Dean悄悄的起身，看到窗外Sam开着impala离开。然后他穿好衣服，摸了摸口袋，Sam已经拿走了他的手机，他没办法联系任何人。检查了房间，也没有发现任何枪械刀具。  
操。  
Dean咒骂着，推了推门，想要就这样离开，只要逃脱了怪物的身边，一切总会有办法的。  
但是门被锁死了。  
Dean懊恼的撞了几下旅馆的门，他不敢太过暴力，他不想引人注意。而且他的肌肉也未必会允许他这样做。他看向敞开的窗户，然后撤下床单开始手忙脚乱的把床单和衣服捆在一起形成绳子，从窗口垂下去。  
他觉得自己又开始感到困倦，他的身体在抗议他过早的离开了床，他暗自祈祷在自己爬下去的途中他的胳膊不要背叛自己让他从四楼摔下去。  
Dean抓着床单，把一条腿挂到窗外。

然后他听见噶哒一声。  
他瞬间僵直了身体，绷紧了全身的肌肉。他忘记了动作，感觉似乎有一只野兽在他身后嘶吼着露出獠牙。

然后是他弟弟的声音。  
“Dean，你想去哪儿？”

-

Dean被揪着衣领推回到床上，感觉自己是个偷跑出去玩儿被父母抓包的小屁孩。  
“Dean，你想去哪儿？”Sam按着他的肩膀笑着说，但是眼睛里没有一点笑意。  
“也许我只是想出去买点东西。”Dean僵着脸笑着，向上看着Sam的脸。他们都知道这是谎话，所以Sam在Dean使出肘击的下一秒就牢牢把他的手腕扭在他的脑后。  
Dean痛叫了一声，企图用膝盖踢Sam的肚子，但是Sam轻而易举化解了他软绵绵的攻击，然后一拳打在他的脸上。  
他仰面躺在床上，因为疼痛暂时眩晕，感觉Sam利落的将他翻了个身，跪在他双腿间将他强迫成跪趴的姿势，Dean试图用手臂支起身体，却发现肌肉软的不像话。  
Sam温热的吐息就在他耳边，温热的胸膛就紧贴在他的背后。他开始挣扎，却发现自己像一只病猫一样被Sam狠狠压制在身下。而他困顿的肌肉让他无法用出他脑子里一闪而过的好几种逃脱方式。  
“操你！”Dean开始咒骂，“你他妈到底是谁？Sam在哪儿？！”  
“我就是Sam，Dean，”背后的Sam慢悠悠地说，将他更紧的压在床上，没有一丝一毫挣扎的余地。“不管你用任何方式测试我，我都是Sam。”  
“你他妈才不是Sam，”Dean嘶哑的说道，拼尽全力挣扎着。接着脸就被狠狠按在枕头里，他无法呼吸，憋红了脸，胸口几乎要炸掉。他徒劳的将手臂伸到背后却被Sam反扭到背后。  
Dean几乎觉得自己要死掉的时候突然得以呼吸，他大声咳着，粗重的喘息,迷离的睁开双眼却只能看见起皱的白色枕巾，他昏昏沉沉的大脑感觉Sam解开了他的皮带，然后他的牛仔裤堆在了膝盖处。  
“不……”Dean挣扎的抗议，但是用不出一点力气，他还在喘息着汲取着空气，然后感觉到一个冰凉的手指轻轻按摩他未开发的穴口。  
“不！不，Sam……”Dean徒劳的扭着自己的身子，却被更狠的按在床单里。Sam继续着他的工作，手指破开闭合的穴口，冰凉的润滑剂刺激着炙热的甬道，Dean发出一声惊慌的嘶哑的叫声。  
“你刚才不还在说我不是Sam吗？怎么现在就？”Sam调笑着说，“Dean，不管你怎么想，我就是Sam，我相信你也有感觉，但是，我只是不是以前的Sam了。”  
Dean昏沉的大脑处理着信息。刚才的搏斗和挣扎窒息让困倦和疲惫感再度来袭，他意识不清的感受着Sam在他的穴口中插了第二根手指，痛苦和不适让他嘶哑的呻吟。  
“Sam，Sam，”Dean能做的只是紧紧地揪住身下的床单，“别这么做，别这么做。”  
“别怎么做，Dean？”Sam揉着他的臀部，Dean敢肯定明天那里肯定是大片的红痕，他无力地腿已经支不住身体，Sam掐着他的腰保持着他的姿势。  
他的手臂几乎已经没有知觉，头抵着枕头急促的喘息着。Sam加入更多的润滑剂，将冰冷的膏状物细细涂抹在Dean的肠道。Dean喃喃着想要逃开，试图把自己蜷缩起来，而Sam所做的就是把他炙热的性器在穴口恶意的试探性戳刺。  
Dean的大脑中唯一一点清醒的区域都在尖叫，他能做的却只是喃喃着说不。  
硕大的龟头破开润滑好的穴口Dean发出虚弱的呻吟，他的手指揪紧床单并不能阻止Sam一寸一寸的挺进。他进入的很慢，Dean觉得与其说他是在怕伤到自己不如说他是在试图让Dean更深刻的感受整个过程。就算如此还是太疼了。粗大的性器挤进从未被逆向使用过的的穴口。Dean嘶哑的呻吟着。  
“感受到我了吗，哥哥？”Sam附在他耳边说，温热的吐息呵在Dean的耳畔让他止不住颤抖。“我早就想这么操你了。”  
Dean用牙齿咬住枕巾试图阻止自己尖叫，却发现他根本没力气尖叫——他的身体渐渐背叛了他，再一次，在这个怪物强暴自己的时候。  
Sam开始大力的抽插，整根抽出又整根没入，肉体相撞的声音回荡在室内。Dean羞耻的想是不是隔壁听的一清二楚，但他已经不能想太多，他只能瘫软在床上被动承受这一切，他唯一能清晰感受的就是他弟弟在他体内的阴茎，但是连他弟弟的阴茎在自己体内这件事几乎已经被困倦踢出脑海。  
他的脸颊摩擦着枕头粗糙的布料。他觉得自己无法呼吸，像被海水拍打到岸上的鱼只能徒劳的喘息着，张着嘴唇泄露着痛呼或者呻吟。炙热的凶器还在体内一进一出，囊袋重重的拍打在他的臀部，他甚至感受得到它怒张的经脉和层叠的褶皱。  
“Sam……停下……求你……”他终于禁不住开始求饶，一切都开始变得太过了。Sam的阴茎开始频繁戳弄他的前列腺，他觉得自己的阴茎开始变得坚硬，他不想这样，Sam的大手却开始抚弄他的阴茎，他闭着眼睛小声的呜咽起来，昏昏沉沉的头脑因为情欲更加混乱不堪。

然后在他高潮的一瞬间，他终于彻底晕了过去。

-

Sam一遍一遍操弄着已经晕过去的哥哥，将他软绵绵的身体紧紧搂在怀里。Dean的头乖巧的放在他的肩膀上，身体一次一次为他打开，双臂安静的垂在身体两侧，Sam不禁想若是Dean清醒时也这么听话，他就不用费这么多事了。  
他将Dean的双腿挂在腰上，开始讲再次硬挺起来的阴茎再次插入已经松软湿润的穴口中。血液和之前几次的精液色情的顺着臀缝流下来。  
Sam低下头，深情地亲吻Dean毫无防备的嘴唇。

在Sam终于满足之后，天早就全黑了。  
他把自己从乱糟糟的床上拯救出来，看着Dean沉睡在一片混乱之中。然后他开始翻找自己的行李，拿出一个奇怪的盒子。  
盒子装着黑色液体的小瓶子，还剩三个。Sam拿出一个，然后将盒子重新塞回包裹中。

他站在Dean的床边抚摸Dean的脸颊。他仔细的描摹着他哥哥美丽的脸，指甲划过眉骨脸颊顺着鼻梁轻轻点在嘴唇。  
他探下身亲吻在Dean的眼睑。  
没有错过Dean从眼角滑落的泪痕。

“Dean，我爱你。”Sam拧开瓶盖，把小瓶子里黑色的液体全部灌入Dean的口中。

-

Sam将一团糟的Dean抱起来，走向浴室。  
他将他的哥哥小心翼翼的放进浴缸，放了温水，然后慢慢清理起Dean的身体。水溅到Dean的脸上让他不那么像哭过。Sam抚摸着他的脸，然后自己也进入了浴缸，又开始深深地吻他的哥哥。  
他的Dean，都是他的。  
他清洗掉他身上的汗水和精液，小心翼翼的处理了后穴的伤口。等到他终于满意的把Dean抱出来，浴缸里的水几乎已经凉了。  
他将Dean放在床上，细心地为他盖好被子。然后坐在床边看着他。  
就像他一直在做的那样。

反正等到他醒来应该还有两三天的时间，Sam想，应该足够他身上的红痕消退。  
他也不想这么做的，可是只能怪Dean，他刚从地狱回来的时候Dean发现了他的不对劲，开始大吵大嚷，摔摔打打，一会儿要离开他一会儿要去帮他找回灵魂——见鬼，他可不想要那个累赘的东西，就是因为那个东西他才二十多年都没有得到Dean。  
他几乎是愤怒的强上了Dean——这大概是他回来之后第一次确切的感觉到愤怒，他对情绪一直不太敏感——然后开始纠结Dean醒来之后该怎么办。他绝对会离开他，他绝对不会原谅他，他挣扎的力度几乎是想要死去，Sam不得不把他的手脚还有嘴绑的结结实实才能享受性爱的快感。  
他实在不想面对失控的情况，于是他找到了女巫。  
女巫和他做了交易，给了他一个盒子。瓶子里的药水可以保证Dean忘掉Sam从地狱回来之后的事，但是副作用是会让他变得困倦和昏昏沉沉。  
不过Sam喜欢这个，至少这让Dean能更晚的发现失去灵魂的自己的异常。  
他所做的只不过时解决掉他们的那几个朋友，比如Bobby。  
然后一遍又一遍的从地狱回来而已。

他又没做错什么，不是吗？  
不过错了又有什么关系，他所做的一切不过是为了得到Dean而已。

-

也许一切都只是他失去灵魂的副作用而已。

-

Dean醒来是两天后的事情。  
窗外的阳光洒在Dean平静的脸上，Sam坐在床边擦拭着枪械。  
然后Dean艰难的睁开了眼睛。

Sam恰到好处的抬起头迎上那一抹还在茫然的绿色。  
渐渐那抹绿色渗入了更多更复杂的东西。Sam从来不能读懂人类，但他能读懂Deann。  
“……Sammy？”Dean揉了揉眼睛，不确定的看着他，“我是在做梦吗？”

他看见那碧绿映着自己的身影。  
他知道自己恰到好处的迎着阳光，看起来更加温暖而Sam。  
他像一直以来那样沉溺在那一片绿色之中，他看得见Dean眼中的情感，像是看见池底晶莹的碎钻。  
他希望Dean能一直用这种眼神看着自己。  
看Sam的眼神。

于是他笑了。

“不是，Dean，”Sam说，“我回来了。”

END


End file.
